The present invention relates to a bill receiving and paying apparatus, and more particularly to a technology for making it easy to add a recycle cassette and securing a bill capacity in correspondence to an increase of a kind of the received and paid bill without enlarging the apparatus.
As a conventional bill receiving and paying apparatus, JP-A-2003-208654 discloses a bill receiving and paying apparatus comprising:
a cash slot charging and receiving the bill;
a validator validating the bill;
a money classifying recycle cassette receiving the received bill and preparing for the next paying;
a replenishment/retract cassette replenishing the bill in the money classifying recycle cassette in a lump or retracting the bill received in the money classifying recycle cassette in a lump;
a reject cassette removing and accumulating the bill which is determined by the validator to be impossible to read and the bill which is determined to be impossible to be carried;
a temporary stacker temporarily receiving the bill at a time of receiving the bill and the reject bill at a time of paying the bill; and
a bill conveying path connecting the cash slot, the validator, the money classifying recycle cassette, the reject cassette and the temporary stacker,
wherein the recycle cassette, the reject cassette and the replenishment/retract cassette have a horizontally arranged structure, and are arranged in a vertically laminated direction. Further, as the other bill receiving and paying apparatus, JP-A-7-267513 discloses a bill receiving and paying apparatus in which vertically arranged stackers are arranged in parallel in a depth direction, and no replenishment/retract cassette is arranged.